Mother
by Uber Flare
Summary: The events at Exire about meeting Virginia. Just a teeny bit of fluff between Genis and Raine.


They took a step into the building. It was small and round, a dark brown in color, with chipping paint and no windows. It was a completely normal building. Nothing about it was peculiar. Yet as she stepped in, away from the chilling air of Exire, Raine felt her heart race, body tingling with excitement. This was it. She was going to meet her mother.

Virginia. She looked completely normal, like a kind woman who would smile as she passed you on the street. She bore a remarkable similarity to Raine and Genis, with messy white hair falling into her pale face. Her dark eyes were friendly, and there was a serene smile on her face.

"Who's there?" Virginia asked, slightly apprehensive. Cradled in her arm was a grubby brown doll. She clutched it tightly. She would never let it go.

For the first time, Raine wondered if this was a bad idea. The woman on the street had warned them to stay away from here. But it was her mother! She looked perfectly normal!

"Excuse us. I have something I would like to ask you," Raine said calmly. That was one of her talents: keeping her cool no matter what. Except in the case of water. Ugh.

"Oh, half-elves. My child is a half elf too," Virginia said, signaling to her old doll.

"It's a doll…" Lloyd said, wondering if something was wrong with her vision.

Virginia smiled, slightly smug. "See? She has such an intelligent looking face, doesn't she? Her name is Raine. She's my pride and joy."

Genis blinked, surprised. "Huh? She has the same name as…it can't be..."

"Right now. I have another child on the way," the elven woman explained. "I've already decided on a name. If it's a girl, it's Jean. If it's a boy, it's Genis. What do you think? Aren't they lovely names?"

Genis was taken aback. "What? Then…"

"Are you Virginia?" asked Lloyd abruptly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that's right. How did you know?" Virginia was mildly surprised at this. She peered intently at the three, trying to divulge some sort of information about them, gripping her doll tighter as if they were some sort of threat.

"Stop this!" Raine cried, voice strained with emotion.

"Professor Sage," Lloyd said in a quiet voice, not knowing quite what to say, as he had never seen her like this.

"Stop this! What were you thinking? Do you know what happened to the two of us since you abandoned us?" Raine yelled, anger causing her to clench her fists. She was upset, but before sadness could kick in, anger had seized hold of her.

Virginia looked frightened, but in a way that was almost stupid and oblivious, like an animal. "Wh...what? Why are you raising your voice like that? You'll wake Raine."

"I'm Raine! I'm the daughter you shunned and abandoned! Not that doll! Genis is here too!" Raine screamed, furious that she had forgotten them. Rather than remember her children, she prefered to fondle a doll!

Virginia was still clueless, unable to take any of this in. "What are you talking about? There must be something wrong with you."

Raine cried, "You're the one that's wrong! How could you...how could you..."

"Oh, now you've gone and made Raine cry. Please leave. There, there...it's okay, Raine. The scary people have gone now. Don't cry." Virginia tended to her doll, hugging it tightly to her chest.

That was it. Raine turned on her heel, unable to do anything about the tears leaking from her eyes. She burst out of the door, gasping in the cold air as she ran from the building.

"Raine!" Genis called, hurrying out after her.

"How could she?" Raine demanded outside. "First she abandons her children, and then she abandons the memory of doing so! She doesn't even remember us…"

"Raine, don't cry," Genis murmured, leaning against his sister and putting his arms around her waist. She leaned down, embracing her brother as she cried bitterly.

"Raine…don't blame her," Genis said, voice muffled through the folds of her clothes. "It's not her fault she doesn't remember. She's completely insane. I…don't need a mother. I have you." He closed his eyes, a little wistful.

Her mouth twisted into a small smile as she fondly ruffled his air, holding him to keep warm in the cold air high above the ground. "Thanks, Genis."

A/N: Yeah, that was pretty short. It's really just the events at Exire turned into a story, except I left out the dude who explained everything at the end. I thought he ruined it. Genis is bettter. –huggles Genis-


End file.
